GNR-010 0 Raiser
0 Raiser (or 0 Raizer) is a mobile weapons support craft made specifically to support GN-0000 00 Gundam. The unit is piloted by a non-Celestial Being member, a civilian, Saji Crossroad. Technology & Combat Characteristics 0 Raiser's design is derived from earlier developments of GNR-001 GN Arms and GNR-000 GN Sefer. The unit is a weapons support/transport-fighter that contains self-detachable components to combine with GN-0000 00 Gundam. The unit uses a large GN Condenser as its main power source and is designed to charge using 00's GN Particles when docked. 0 Raiser is loosely autonomous with the aid of a Haro unit, capable of assisting 00 Gundam in combat and docking sequence; the unit has a cockpit for manual pilot control that's necessary for special system calibrations. As a fighter, the unit itself is a high speed aerial/space combat ship. The unit is highly maneuverable and capable of loading heavy artillery for combat. It can carry additional GN Missiles of all sizes to combat mobile suits, intercept enemy ordinance, and capital ships; even though the unit is capable of independently combating enemy units, its fighter mode wasn't utilized much as it was meant to dock and stabilize the Twin Drive System. In docking mode, docking lasers/sensors are activated to automate the docking sequence. 0 Raiser's tail folds downward and its binders are moved forward to adjust docking with 00's back. The binders extend clamps to attach upon 00 Gundam's GN Drives while the main body attaches to the back of 00 Gundam. When combined they become a single combat unit, 00 (Double O) Raiser. Because of the constant need for the power of 00 Raiser, it became the mainstay form and configuration for 0 Raiser. Armaments GN Micro Missile Upon hitting the target, it will inject GN Particles, destroying it from the inside. Suitable against huge targets like warships, 0 Raiser's missiles are smaller compared to those used by Gundams, so more can be stored in 0 Raiser. Because of improvements in compression technology, the power loss as a result of smaller size is nil. The weapon is target seeking, so it's a very important armament for Saji, who is not suitable to battle. Usable when docked. GN Beam Machine Gun Beam cannon using GN Particles, 0 Raiser's main armament. It's firing rate is higher than a beam rifle, but weaker. The same weapon is used in Kyrios and Arios. This weapon uses up a lot of GN Particles, for 0 Raiser which is not equipped with a GN Drive, there's a limit of use. However, since Saji is not very active in the battlefield, the energy consumption is not a problem; the weapons are usable when docked. GN Vulcan Same weapon as used by Exia. Used to shoot down missiles, range is long but power is weak. When used against an solar furnace equipped suit, it's mainly for distracting. The actual use for this weapon is to distracting enemies when combining with 00 Gundam. After combined with 00, the attack direction is fixed to downward. System Features Sensor Unit Equipped in front of 0 Raiser, it includes multiple sensors, and more powerful than those equipped in MS. Used for data gathering in battle, and send the information to other MS. To fully utilize this system, a pilot and a Haro is needed. Raiser System Variants GNR-010/XN XN Raiser History The Raiser was being developed by Celestial Being engineers at Lagrange 3 to act as a support unit to the GN-0000 00 Gundam and to help stabilize the Twin Drive system so that it could properly use Trans Am. The GNR-001 GN Arms served as development basis for the unit, although the Raiser does look more like the older GNR-000 GN SeferGundam 00 MS Development Chart. Linda Vashti managed to finish work on it. While testing the Raiser attached to 00, it produced its Trans Am rate exceeding the theoretical 300%. When the A-Laws launched a surprise attack on the base, Ian had just finished tuning the Raiser, but was injured by a long-ranged beam from Gadessa, so Saji and red Haro had to pilot it. The Raiser was delivered to 00 and they docked, creating 00 Raiser. It had enough speed to circle an asteroid and slice an Ahead in half. 0 Raiser was later stolen by Innovator Revive Revival in an attempt to capture it and the 00 with Anew Returner. However, their plans failed but Revive used a machine gun to damage the 0 Raiser's internal systems. In the final battle against Ribbons/Reborn,the two binders of the 0 Raiser were destroyed.After Setsuna abandoned the 00,the fate of both the 0 Raiser and the 00 Gundam remains uncertain.It is possible that Celestial Being have recovered it and brought it back to shape,just like the Exia. Pics Gallery References File:0 Raiser Missile Hatch.jpg File:0 Raiser Sensor Unit.jpg File:0 Raiser Beam Gun.jpg File:0 Raiser Cockbit Hatch.jpg File:0 Raiser Tail Unit.jpg File:GNR-010 0 Raiser Weapons.jpg File:GNR-010 0 Raiser Specs.jpg File:00 Raiser Armaments.jpg Notes External Links *0 Raiser on MAHQ *0 Raiser on Wikipedia